Aron Eisenberg
|deathday = |birthplace = Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, USA |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |characters = Nog; Kar; News vendor; Holosuite Guest; Nog (mirror) |image2 = Nog, 2375.jpg }} '''Aron Scott Eisenberg' was the actor who is best known for portraying Nog on . Eisenberg worked with Mark Paniccia on the Malibu celebrity comic "The Rules of Diplomacy". Alongside fellow Deep Space Nine performers Max Grodénchik, Chase Masterson, and Cecily Adams he performed sketches as the "Ferengi Family Hour" on several Star Trek conventions. Eisenberg reprised his role as Nog in Star Trek Online beginning in the Season 10 mission "Time in a Bottle", released June 18, 2015. He also appeared in subsequent episodes of "Season 10: The Iconian War", and in the expansion "Victory Is Life" in 2018. Career Born in Hollywood, California, USA, Eisenberg underwent a kidney transplant when he was a teenager, which stunted his growth at 5 feet. Eisenberg's oldest son Nicholas Lawrence Eisenberg was born 25 April 1997. His other son is Christopher Eisenberg. Eisenberg made his first acting appearance in the 1989 movie Beverly Hills Brats, in which Whoopi Goldberg made a cameo appearance and Star Trek stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone played a store clerk. Also in that year, he starred with Lawrence Tierney in The Horror Show. His last movie of that year was Amityville 4: The Evil Escapes, also starring Warren Munson. He appeared in the 1990 movie Playroom, directed by future writer Manny Coto. He also starred in Streets that year. In 1991 he starred in Prayer of the Rollerboys and Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge with future DS9 guest stars Ian Abercrombie and Matthew Faison. In 1993 he played alongside Wil Wheaton in The Liars' Club. A year later, he starred in Pterodactyl Woman from Beverly Hills and in 1998 with Leonard Nimoy, Miguel Ferrer and Daniel Dae Kim in the television adaptation of Brave New World. Eisenberg also appeared in a few television series, including Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1991, episode Jerry: Portrait of a Video Junkie), Tales from the Crypt (1991, episode Undertaking Palor, with John Glover, Jason Marsden, John Kassir, and Graham Jarvis), The Secret World of Alex Mack (1994, episodes School Dance and The Feud, with J.D. Hall and John Marzilli in the latter one), and Brotherly Love (1996, episode Motherly Love, starring Melinda Culea and Liz Vassey, and guest starring Lee Arenberg). Eisenberg also performed in several stage plays, received awards for these appearances, and directed a few stage plays. He died from heart failure TrIrKj8YtQs}} on 21 September 2019, the same day as actors Jack Donner and Sid Haig. Other Star Trek appearances File:Kar.jpg|Kar File:Nog (mirror).jpg|Nog (mirror) File:News Vendor.jpg|News Vendor File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 10.jpg|Holosuite Guest (uncredited) Appearances as Nog * ** (Season One) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Two) ** ** ** (Season Three) ** ** ** (Season Four) ** ** ** ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * – official site * * * * * de:Aron Eisenberg es:Aron Eisenberg nl:Aron Eisenberg Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Video game performers